Robot Tom
by Gandalf2
Summary: Drakken steals a miltary robot and reprograms it to stop Kim, but a surprise glitch turns the story in a unusual way
1. Default Chapter

_Kim Possible _

__

Robot Tom

(The scene begins on the grounds of Fort Protection, a military base outside of San Francisco. A group of murmuring reporters and cameraman watch as a grizzled general marches to the podium. Two of them seem slightly out of place in the crowd, the first has a blue face and is wearing a large hat while the second is wearing a trenchcoat even though it is a hot day; we can see a black boot underneath the hem. Behind him, there is a large statue covered with a sheet.)

General Birdseye

Attention! (Everybody turns and stares at him.) Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to welcome you to Fort Protection, the newest military base in the United States. At ease (All relax and take out their pencils and cameras, flashbulbs popping) Now, now, I know you're all anxious to see what's under the sheet behind me, but if you'll give me a few seconds to explain, I'm sure I can save ten questions. Since our army has had to rely on youngsters to get the job done, both here and overseas, the big brains at the Pentagon felt it was time to usher in a new era: a era where our forces would be more evenly balanced and base security would become tighter, where a man would not be required to be on duty till the first horn tooted at the crack of dawn.

(As he speaks, we see a flashback wherein the general as a younger man leans on his rifle during guard duty, and is awoken by the blown horn.)

General

Will you be quiet, cadet? I'm trying to sleep.

(As the general looks away, the reporters begin to murmur again. Realizing that he has lost his audience, General Birdseye takes out a whistle.)

General Birdseye

I hope I got your attention back. (Snide) It doesn't work at all on those mangy privates. (Birdseye walks over to the statue, grabs the curtain lash and pulls it, revealing a large bulky metallic being.) Ladies and Gentlemen, the future of military security, T.O.M. 2003! Once we get the patent, the Pentagon will send these to our boys wherever they may be. (One reporter, a nervous young fellow with glasses, raises his hand.) Yes, my boy?

Reporter

W-What exactly does T.O.M. mean?

General Birdseye

I'm glad you asked me that, son. When we created him, we put in every kind of weapon or defense you can think of: Rockets, tear Gas, nerve gas, lasers, artificial muscles, Force field, Reflector beam, his CPU is filled wit- (Drakken and Shego take advantage and, after many bumps, reach the robot, hiding behind it.

Reporter

Sir, I-I just wants what that acronym means.

General

Oh. Sorry about that, ladies and gentlemen, I get carried away sometimes. (Coughs) Anyway, T.O.M. means Total Obliteration Machine; he is designed for every possible situation. (A loud laugh breaks the air as Drakken and Shego come from behind T.O.M., and climb onto the robot, Darken attaching a prong-shaped antenna to it, bringing it to life.)

Darken

Really? T.O.M., from now on, you will obey only me.( The robot's eyes glow as it comes to full power.)

T.O.M.

I will obey only you.

Drakken

Good.. To my sanctum, at once. ( T.O.M. activates his rocket boots, increasing his flight speed. Darken turns his head and sees Shego, who is in T.O.M.'S right hand, looks a little green.) Shego?!

Shego

I think I'm going to be sick.

Drakken

Not yet! Not until the world is mine! HAAAA!

To Be Continued..


	2. Attack in the Kitchen

(It is now 11:00 at night as we see a sign above the gates of a Hollywood movie studio; it is brown with rust, but the letters are not that hard to see in the glow of a nearby streetlight: Moonbeam Studios. A security guard comes out of his booth and walks back and forth, mumbling to himself. )

Guard

What am I doing here? Just because this has been a local monument for only five years doesn't mean I should be standing out in the cold. (He shivers and adjusts the collar of his Hawaiian tee shirt, which is covered with palm trees, and an erupting volcano in the background.) Ok, here we go. One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four. (When he has finished his march, the guard looks at his watch that reads 11:10.) Only one minute? Oh well, here we go again. One, two, three, four, One, two, three, four. (As he goes through his paces, we see a slight glow behind him, revealing the silhouette of a soundstage.) Why are the lights on in Stage 39, and how? No one has come by me this whole shift. (Looking around and seeing no one, the guard puts his gun inside his booth, unlocks the gate, and enters the studio, taking out a flashlight to find his way in the dark. Strange, shadowy figures begin to surround the guard as he nears the soundstage. Suddenly there is a hiss from the nearest one on his left. In surprise, the frightened guard drops his flashlight only to discover, after picking it up, that the shadow is nothing more than a mechanical snake with a chipmunk on its head.) Now where did those sounds come from?

(In the soundstage, Drakken has carefully unscrewed the robot's head and is removing certain wires and rearranging them. Nearby, Shego rises from a dusty couch and walks toward Drakken, who is now attempting to remove its " brain." without too many squeaks.)

Drakken

A little tweak here. No, that's not it. Right here at the temporal lobe

Shego

What are you doing?

Drakken

Quiet, Shego. Almost there! (We hear a nail clatter to the ground.) Shego, do you have a plastic bag? (Shego searches her pockets, and shrugs.) A paper towel perhaps?

Shego

(Looking again.) Nope.

Drakken

Sticky note?

Shego

Boss, I don't have a desk near me right now. (Snide) And if I did, I would have a whole lot of them, you grape-faced worm. (Luckily for her, Drakken has resumed dissimulation of the robot and is unaware that she is not looking at him.)

Drakken

How about a napkin, Shego? (Shego frowns, gropes in every pocket, and finds a napkin with the words BUENO NACHO on it; she turns back and walks over to Drakken, handing the napkin, whereupon he puts four large nails. Reaching into his own pocket, he takes out a small computer chip and puts it in the right hemisphere of the robot's brain. Darken fits it into a small open space where he adjusts the angle until he hears a click, the chip glows bright red as it is put in place. He then puts the wires back into their outlets in their original arrangement, and puts the brain into the casing. ) Begin Reassemblement! (Shego whistles to Drakken's henchmen, who are busy reading _Glint_, an entertainment magazine, with intense concentration. When they do not respond, she goes over to them, standing in front of the largest one, who is leaning, against the wall, watching a spotlight.)

Shego

Attention! (The command brings all the henchmen back to reality, except for the large hulk) On the double! (An annoyed Shego walks over to him and steps on his foot.) Wake up!

Henchmen

My foot hurts!

Shego

Forget about that right now! Darken wants you to help him reassemble that big robot we brought here?( Like trained birds, they immediately run to Darken' one lifts the robot to a standing position while three retrieve the robot's arms and eyes from the ground, and the fourth holds the appendages as Drakken reattaches them with a cordless screwdriver, his body shaking like a blender. When all is complete, as the henchmen crashes to the ground, Darken takes out a remote control, pressing the ON button, reactivating T.O.M..)

Drakken

This is Dr. Drakken. Do you recognize my voice.

T.O.M.

Yes. What do you require?( Drakken stares at him, pondering the robot's reply, and then puts his hand in a pocket on the inside flap of his jacket, removing a photo of Kim in her KP outfit. Walking behind the robot, Darken finds a compartment into which the photo is placed.) Downloading image into memory Bank. Download complete.

Drakken

Good! Now make sure that she can never again stop me again!( As Drakken and Shego stand by, the robot slowly hovers into the air, floating toward a certain spot like tuning fork. He stops near a open window, turns and nods at Darken, and with a loud zoom, takes off toward Middleton.) This is so perfect!( Takes out some gum?) Want some?

Shego

No, thank you. So what's next?

Drakken

I don't know. But soon I'll have all the time to think of something.

It is now 3:30 p.m in Middleton. From above, the town becomes larger as T.O.M. descends from above. He passes a flock of birds, but cannot be seen by them due to his faint outline. He veers to his right, activating his foot rockets. Meanwhile, two blocks away, unaware of this sudden danger, Kim opens the front door and enters, her backpack hanging from one arm., her head covered with sweat.)

Kim

( to herself.) I can't believe that the air conditioner failed during lunch At least I was in the gym.. for about twenty minutes.( Kim goes to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. While she gets out some mayonnaise and bread to make a sandwich, Dr.Possible enters the kitchen with a big smile on his face.)

Dr.Possible

It sure was hot today, wasn't it, Kimmie?

Kim

( Frowning) You can say that again.( She kneels, takes out a paper plate, rises, putting the sandwich on it, and gets a soda.)

Dr. Possible

I accidentally left my candy bar on my desk before lunch. It took forever to write that evaluation. But I got it done.( Kim, now sitting at the kitchen table, rises from her chair, .) You've got some homework?

Kim

Yeah, I've got to read _Brave New World_ by Monday.

Dr.Possible

__

Brave New World? That may have been one of the first books I read to your brothers. Well, maybe it was another one; I don't know, but they never seemed to drool when I was reading..( Kim, to avoid embrassment and boredom, leaves the room as the good doctor continues to talk; A few minutes later, the doorbell rings, and Dr.Possible walks from the kitchen to answer, only to be confronted by T.O.M.) Hello, can I help you?

T.O.M.

Does Kim Possible reside here?

Dr. Possible

( smiling weakly.) Yes, she does. May I have your name, please?

T.O.M.

I cannot convey that information to a unauthorized civilian.

Dr.Possible

Ok. Kim!( Hearing her dad, Kim comes out of her room and walks to the top of the stairs.)

Kim

( shouting) What is it?

Dr. Possible

There's someone here to see you!

Kim

Okay!( Kim rushes back to her room and picks up her Kimmunicator.) Wade, are you there?( When the screen flickers on, Kim sees Wade folding his clothes in the living room, a laptop on his lap.)

Wade

Yeah, what's up?

Kim

My dad just told me that someone is sitting in the kitchen who wants to see me.

Wade

Doesn't seem to be anything wrong with that..

Kim

Dad didn't say who it was.

Wade

Well, it could be Ron.

Kim

If it were Ron, I would hear him talking to Rufus in the living room.( looking at the Kimmunicator) Does this have a x-ray scanner?

Wade

( Thinking.) Yeah, I think so. I didn't think about making a inventory when I was fixing it last week.

Kim

Thanks, Wade.( Kim aims the Kimmunicator toward the kitchen wall, pressing the UP arrow button twice and then the red start button. Static forms as a x-ray image of the kitchen appears on the Kimmunicator's screen, showing Dr.Possible, sitting back at the table, and T.O.M.) That is definitely not Ron! Ok, time for Operation Surprise Strike.( Unknown to her, even though he has been sitting quietly at the table, T.O.M. has been scanning the house with infrared vision; he is already aware that she is near him. Kim walks into the kitchen, looking for the robot, but he is nowhere to be found.) Dad, is anyone here?

Dr.Possible

( Looking around) Where did he go? That robot was just here, I know it!( Suddenly, T.O.M, who has been hovering above them, uncloaks and lands behind Kim, trapping her with her father.)

Kim

( turning around.) Dad, get out while you can!( Dr.Possible rises from his chair, a little startled by Kim's abrupt command.)

Dr.Possible

Young lady, that is not the proper way to tal-( Kim pushes her father to the floor as a mini-missile hits the wall. Kim looks at him sternly, her father gets the message and runs toward the doorway, T.O.M. letting him pass.)

T.O.M.

You must be eliminated, Kim Possible, at all costs.

Kim

I know this sounds like a silly question, but why?

T.O.M.

I cannot answer your question, for you are..the target!

Kim

Excuse me, but I think I know that now!

( T.O.M. aims and fires a bola from his left shoulder gauntlet while behind her the mini-missile's cone opens, releasing a reddish-colored gas. Kim ducks the bola and runs over to the cupboard, where she picks up a mop, using it to attack the robot as well as she can, which is not much. When T.O.M. starts firing force beams, Kim runs toward the pantry, taking a glass bowl from the eggbeater, deflecting the beams in all directions; some bounce back toward the robot, but T.O.M. raises his hand, causing them to vanish. )

T.O.M.

Your guerilla tactics will yield you nothing. You must be destroyed!( As Kim watches, the robot's eyes glow blue and there is a rumbling sound as the robot grows taller) And soon you shall!( In the living room, Kim's mother enters the house, viewing the battle, and drops her shopping bags, running toward T.O.M.; The kitchen floor is covered with plaster and broken tiles.)

Mrs. Possible

Kimmie, I can understand why your missions to save the world from mad scientists and mutated gillman, but this is carrying things too far!

Kim

Mom!

Mrs.Possible

Don't interrupt me, Kimmie.

Kim

Mom!

Mrs. Possible

We're going to have a little talk about property damage!

Kim

( pointing at T.O.M.,) Mom, I didn't do this!( T.O.M. starts to turn his head toward Mrs. Possible. Behind him, Kim lets out a gasp as she inhales the gas; she reels back against the oven, woozy and weak..)

Mrs. Possible

Kimmie, are you all right?

Kim

( Choking) Get away..from him!( T.O.M. turns his eyes from Kim's mom to his target, who has fainted. His task fufilled, the robot opens its shoulder gauntlets, releasing twin blasts of clean air, knocking a vase of roses into the sink. He then walks to Kim and pulls her up toward his face with one hand while his other hand morphs into a misshaped energy weapon. T.O.M., while looking at Kim, is suddenly confused; he opens his virtual library, revealing the image from the photograph, and looks back at her, becoming even more baffled. While thinking, he has unwittingly loosened his grip on Kim)

T.O.M.

Something is wrong here.( He looks at the photo again.) I cannot do this. She( looking at the real Kim) is not a threat to my master. No, not this girl..( Kim opens her left eye, looks at T.O.M., slips through his weakened grasp without being noticed, runs toward the sink, and grabs a worn bar of soap.)

Kim

Hmm, the bigger the bot, the harder they fall!( Kim moves toward the robot, who steps forward, and throws the bar of soap near his advancing foot. T.O.M. slips on it, is unable to maintain his balance, and crashes to the floor, cracking it. As he shuts down, he shrinks back to his original size.) That was easy!

Or was it? To be continued.. . 

.


	3. Discovery and Dissection

( The scene opens in darkness, and a loud clank as a unseen object falls on the floor. There is the sound of a screwdriver as nails are retightened, and the voices of Kim, Ron, who has just entered the house, and Dr. Possible.)

Dr. Possible

Almost got it..

Ron

Hi, Kim. I was wondering if you'd like to go to Bueno Nach-and what is that?

Kim

It's a robot, Ron.

Ron

I know that, but what is it doing here in your kitchen?

Mrs. Possible

It came in and started to attack Kim for no reason. Kimmie disabled it in time.

Ron. 

Whew! I sure wouldn't want him coming after Rufus. My pal wouldn't stand a chance against his X-ray vision.

Kim

( picking up the chip and putting it in her pocket.) Ron, how do we even know he has x-ray vision? And just why would he go after Rufus anyway? His brain doesn't contain any information about secret weapons, invisible satellites, or mad scientists. That doesn't make sense, Ron, and you know it.( As she talks, Rufus crawls out on Ron's shoulder, looks at Kim, and smiles like Drakken. Dr. Possible twists T.O.M.'s head back onto his body and stands nearby for the results )

Ron

( Impressed) Good one, buddy!( He is about to whisper something into Rufus's ear when Kim rises from the floor, turns around, and looks at her sidekick, frowning at his joke.)

Kim

Ron!( changing the subject.) Hmm.. What kind of computer chip is this exactly?( Kim hands it over to her father, who peers at it, noting its shape, which resembles a very acute triangle.)

Dr. Possible

Hard to say exactly, Kimmie, but I'm going to guess that whoever used this, designed it to scramble this machine's CPU so it could be under that individual's control.

Kim

So that means we might not find out what it was doing here?( In front of them, T.O.M. starts to move his head, looking left and right through its glowing eye lenses.)

Mrs. Possible

Kim? I think it heard you.( The robot's gaze stops at Kim for a moment.).

T.O.M.

Reboot complete. T.O.M. 2003 now operating.( It looks at Kim again, a puzzled look on its face.) Odd. This is most unusual, but I seem to recognize this female 

Kim.

It's Kim Possible.

T.O.M.

. ( Slowly.) K-im Pos-si-ble. Memory scan!( T.O.M's eyes pulse in unison, glowing brighter and brighter until the light covers the entire kitchen with a red hue. Everyone else is shielding their eyes from the glare when the glow fades and T.O.M. looks once again at Kim; To everyone's surprise, Ron runs over to his backpack, opens it, taking out two photos, both showing Kim,runs back to the kitchen, and presents them to the robot.)

Ron

( Like a eye doctor.)Which looks familiar, Number 1? or Number Two?( T.O.M. looks indifferently at the first, which shows Kim in her normal outfit with blue jeans and green t-shirt, and looks at Kim after the second photo, which shows Kim in her mission gear.) That's it! You thought she was the girl from Number Two? Well., she's both.

T.O.M.

That is impossible. The image in my memory does not match the first photograph, only the second. 

Dr. Possible

Umm.. It appears that whoever commanded you for this mission showed you a picture of Kimmie when she goes off to save the world from evil robots.

T.O.M.

Evil? I am a security robot, programmed to protect the confines of Fort Protection from any and all threats.

Kim. 

( taking out her Kimmunicator) Time to clear something up here.( After a few seconds, Wade is seen on the screen, feeding some snarling plants.) Wade?

Wade

Excuse me, guys.( turning to his computer screen) What's up, Kim?

Kim

Do you know anything about a Fort Protection?

Wade

Fort Protection? Let me check!( Moves to his computer, turning his back to Kim as he searches for the name. From over his shoulder, we are able to see that Wade has found some results.) It does exist, and it's located near San Francisco, CA.

Kim

Thanks, Wade. Tom, do you think you could scan your memory once again? You might have some more details about your mission.

T.O.M.

Mission?

Kim

The mission that brought you here?

T.O.M.

I'll try, but I don't fully know my capablities. Begin Memory scan!( T.O.M's eyes begin to glow as before, his metallic face bearing no expression whatsoever. Kim and the others shield their eyes as the pulse increases. Suddenly, a slot opens in T.O.M's chest, revealing a small camera, with a very familiar hologram projected from its beam, .) Unknown image found. View for identification.

Kim

Dr. Drakken! That explains it then. You couldn't recognize me at first because as Ron demonstrated earlier, you only scanned the image from the second photo.( Activating her Kimmunicator.) Wade, have there been any strange events in the news this week?( Wade goes online to a unknown newspaper website.)

Wade

Nothing in the business, entertainment section likewise, and-wait, Kim!

Kim

What, Wade.

Wade

NATION/WORLD: Old Movie Studio soundstage occupied by ghosts! " It seems that Moonbeam Studios refuses to die. The defunct independent film studio, which was closed due to a lack of funding, appears to have some new guests. A guard reported that he has seen lights coming from Stage 45, the only soundstage that was ever completed in the studio's four year period. What do you think about that, Kim?

Kim

It can't be conscience. Wade, can you get us some transportation.

T.O.M.

That will not be necessary. I will take you.( He walks over to the door and opens it, stepping outside where he reactivates his foot jets.) Come!

Ron

I hope I don't get airsick.

Kim

( running out.) Come on, Ron!

Ron

( looking at T.O.M. once again.) White clouds, blue skies. White clouds, blue skies..( Rufus repeats the exact words, but at a slightly faster pace as Ron is also picked up by T.O.M.)

T.O.M.

( Over his shoulder) Goodbye, Mr and Mrs. Possible! I'll keep a good eye on them!

Mrs. Possible

Kimmie, be sure to call if you're going to be late!

Kim

Ok, Mom!

To be continued…

.


End file.
